


take you higher

by withoutwords



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: They’ve done a lot with each other. It’s been amazing. Callum’s discovered so much of who he is and where he belongs. But just because Ben’s not new at men, and sex, he’s new to Callum.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 176





	take you higher

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm always going on about how porn isn't my comfort zone and I don't think I'm very good at writing it, yes, but. I had two very polite requests from an anon about Callum discovering something about Ben in bed. The request was maybe a little more NC-17 than I'd want to write, but I thought I'd give it a shot. (PS this is now the second thing I've posted in a row that's just porn, so, go figure.)
> 
> So, anon, if you're out there and reading this I hope you like it. Thanks!

It’s a simple, and lazy afternoon. Ben had taken Callum out to lunch, and Callum had taken him back to an empty flat, and they were buzzing from a few beers by the time they made it to the bedroom. 

They’d hadn’t been taking it slow, exactly. Not like they’d planned. But Callum had started to get the impression that Ben was holding back from him.  _ For _ him. 

“You wanna,” Callum starts to ask, their belts undone and their shirts askew - but Ben hushes him and comes back in for a kiss. If they mess things up at least they’ll know they did this part right; Ben sprawled across him and Callum spread out beneath and the heat of it smothering him in all the right ways.

“Mmm, babe.”

When Callum gets his hands in Ben’s jeans, under the cotton of his briefs, he revels in the sound Ben makes when he takes a handful of his arse. Ben thrusts at him, and moans his name, so Callum digs his fingers in again and enjoys it more.

“You like that, huh?”

“Is it obvious?”

Callum huffs, and does it again, but this time his thumb slips down into the crease and Callum doesn’t miss the way Ben shudders all over. This is what’s missing, Callum thinks, Ben taking as much as he gives. Ben talking about what he likes, and taking what he wants.

“You can tell me, y’know,” he says breathily into Ben’s ear, still flirting at Ben’s hole with a grazing thumb. “The stuff you like.”

They’ve done a lot with each other. It’s been amazing. Callum’s discovered so much of who he is and where he belongs. But just because Ben’s not new at men, and sex, he’s new to Callum. 

“Didn’t want to freak out the baby gay,” Ben teases with a grin, biting at his bottom lip. 

“Don’t be stupid,” Callum scoffs, rolling over to get Ben on his back. “So? Can I …”

“Can you…?”

Callum feels his face heat. Ben’s mouth twists like he knows exactly how embarrassed Callum feels, and he’s enjoying every moment of it. “Can I … you know. Touch you there?”

“If you can’t say it you shouldn’t be doing it,” Ben says jokingly and Callum pinches at his side, making him laugh. He’s so beautiful like this, all messed up and grinning, and Callum’s overwhelmed with the knowledge that he did this, and he can keep doing it. Making Ben happy.

He comes in for another kiss, this time hurrying with Ben’s buttons. It’s just huffing breaths and laughter as he strips him naked, as he gets his mouth and grazing teeth all across Ben’s body. By the time he’s pulled out the lube, Ben’s flushed and his cock his hard against his stomach, eyes heavy-lidded.

“You gotta talk me through this,” Callum says hoarsely, warming some lube on his fingers. “I mean I … it ain’t …”

“It’s alright babe, c’mere,” Ben says, grabbing for him, Callum perched above. Ben gives him a short, sweet kiss, smiling stupidly. “Just start with one, yeah?”

“Y-yeah,” Callum says with a little nod, Ben’s knee up and a leg around Callum. Callum feels like a stammering teenager - like this is his first time with another person and he’s just floundering like a fish out of water. Which, isn’t completely untrue, really. He never did have these moments growing up. At least not honest ones.

When he gets a finger inside Ben he watches the way his eyes flutter shut, head tipping back with the pleasure, “Fuuu,” he lets out on a breath, then “You gotta move, Cal, can you,”

Callum pulls out a little, and thrusts in, crooking his finger and feeling Ben tighten around him. His mouth is dry, his own dick waiting, wanting, pressed against his seam. Ben’s always been mouthy and confident during sex - seeing him like this is a whole other thing.

“Yeah, yes, another, please,” he’s saying, and so Callum presses two fingers in this time, faster and harder and finally finding a rhythm. He kisses at Ben’s throat, his chin, catches Ben’s tongue when he rolls it out for him - he thinks about what this will be like when he’s fucking Ben with more than just his fingers. He wonders how it can get better than this.

“You good?” he asks Ben, who’s making these stop-start breaths and mewling sounds, like he’s about to break apart any moment. Ben gives him a shaky nod, groaning as Callum scissors his fingers, then crooks them up.

“More, please,  _ fuck _ ,”

Once he has three fingers inside Ben and their bodies tangled together, Callum suddenly feels at ease. He thrusts into him, and whispers in his ear, and watches the way his eyes and mouth and throat work as he starts to lose control. He’s red, his face and neck and chest; and later Callum will trail his mouth on it and see if it feels the same as it looks.

“Fuck, Cal, please,” Ben’s saying desperately, voice like gravel as he grinds out the words. “So good, you’re …”

“Is this enough? You want more? My mouth?”

“God, fuck, yes, yes.”

Callum stays inside as he shimmies down, wondering at Ben’s lovely cock, wet and waiting for him. It amazes Callum how quickly he was okay with this - even from their first night together at the park. Touching Ben, letting Ben touch him - it felt so natural, so right.

He takes Ben in as much as he can, one hand holding his hip and the other still working at his arse - wet and dirty and so, so, sexy that Callum’s not sure how much longer he can take it.

It’s only a few long, lucid moments later that Ben is calling out, his fingers seized in the bedsheets as he tries to warn Callum, “Shit, fuck, I’m gonna,” and Callum just takes it. 

It’s not something he’s great at, and it trickles down the sides, but coming up to see Ben completely wrecked is well worth it. He’s keyed up and desperate and can’t wait for Ben to recover - getting his hand into his pants and getting himself off in a few strong strokes. He comes all over himself - again like an amatuer teenager - wiping their sweat and sex and filth on himself and not bothering to care.

“Jesus,” he says as he slumps onto Ben, hot and sticky and exhausted. “That was …”

“Yeah,” Ben says quietly, fingers tracing up to tangle in Callum’s hair. Callum runs his own across Ben’s chest, clawing dull at his belly. He feels strangely possessive, or attached maybe - like there’s a new part of Ben he knows now. A new part he can have.

“Bet you’re regretting not telling me sooner, huh?”

Ben huffs. “Nah. That was perfect. Except ya got too many clothes on.”

“Well I need a shower, so …” Callum says, looking up at him with a grin. Ben grins back.

“Alright, alright, give a bloke a chance. You just screwed me brains out, I need to recover.”

Callum can’t help the laughter that bubbles out, happy and proud and so looking forward to doing it all again. He wraps an arm around him, rests his head on Ben’s shoulder, kissing at his chest. “Soft.”

“Oh we’re just gettin’ started, Mr. Highway. You wait and see.”

Callum plans to.

**Author's Note:**

> thefancyspin.tumblr.com


End file.
